


Dirty Little Secret

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Ew, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles finds out that Jackson wants the bite and goes to his house to srop him, but ends up getting more then he expected.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> This is for shaneo6930 who always comments on my fics and is so incredibly sweet! They've also written some amazing fics themselves!! (Go read them!!)

After Scott tells Stiles that Jackson is asking for the bite, he races to the lacrosse captain's house after school and bangs on the door. 

He doesn't stop until the door opens and he's met with a scowl.  

“What do you want, Stilinski?” He grits out and defensively crosses his arms.

“Don't do it.” Stiles begs and he can see a little flicker in Jackson’s eyes.

“I have to idea what you're talking about.” 

“Yes you do. So please,  _ please Jackson,  _ don't take the bite.” The brunette begs. Jackson let's him in when he sees the unshed tears in Stiles’ eyes.

“Why do you care?”

“You  _ know  _ that I care about you, Jax. What if the bite kills you? Or you hurt or kill someone if he does. What if you hurt  _ me _ ?” 

“Then I'd never forgive myself.” Jackson admits and tries to walk away but Stiles grabs his arms and pulls him close. He grabs Jackson's face and leans their foreheads together.  

“So don't do this. Please don't do this to me. We might not be together anymore but you know that I will always love you and I can't lose you.” 

“I'm sorry. And you know I love you, too.”     

“I can't lose you. After everything we've been through,  everything that’s happening lately, I need to make sure you're okay.” 

Jackson sighs deeply and wraps his arms around Stiles, who sobs into his shoulder and sling on tight to him. 

Stiles swallows and unconsciously licks his lips before Jackson smashes their lips together. 

The brunette doesn't hesitate to kiss back and wrap his arms around Jackson’s neck.

“i missed you, I missed this. I miss us.”Jackson whispers and Stiles sighs. 

“Jax-”

“No. Don't say anything. Just let me have this. Let me have you.” he whispers again and Stiles nods lightly before kisses him again.

Said boy lifts Stiles up and he hooks his legs around Jackson's waist. Eventually, Stiles needed to pull away for air so Jackson starts kissing down his throat to his collarbone. 

“Jax-” Stiles moans and runs his fingers through her hair. “What about your parents?” 

“They won't be home ‘till morning.” Jackson whispers.

“Then take me to your goddamn bedroom already.” 

Jackson hauls Stiles up the stairs and practically drops him on the bed. 

Jackson worshipped Stiles’ body that night until he couldn't remember his own name. He came with a loud cry of Jackson's name and turns his head to Jackson. 

“I love you.” He whispers and Jackson shakily breaths.

“I love you, too.”

/*/*/*/*/* 

Stiles  woke up the next morning to Jackson pressing light kisses over his back. He bites his lip and smiles before turning around and capturing Jackson's lips in a kiss. 

“Morning.”

“Morning.” 

Stiles smiles and kisses him again. 

“I won't take it.” Jackson blurts out.

“W-What?”

“I can't lose you. So I won't take it.” 

Stiles covers his mouth and tightly hugs him. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I wanna fix us.”

“Jax-”

“No. No. You can't say that you love me and pretend that last night never happened. I wanna be with you.” 

“I can't be your dirty little secret again.” 

“I know. Just, just let me drive you to school. I broke up with Lydia yesterday.” He admits and Stiles stares silently.

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why'd you break up with her?” Stiles whispers and Jackson sighs. 

“She wasn't you. I was only with her for popularity, I thought that if I got the bite, then I wouldn't need her. But if I get to have you again, the I don't need either.” 

“If you mean it. If your really mean it. That you won't take the bite and I won't be a secret again, then yes a thousand times yes.”

Jackson smiles and grabs his face to kiss him. Stiles puts his hands on the others cheek and pulls away grinning.

Jackson smiles back and goes to his closet to give Stiles clothes that he left there while they were still dating. and brunette took them happily and put them on, smiling at the familiar scent of Jackson's laundry detergent.

/*/*/*/*/*

The two were singing along to Stiles’ Harry Styles playlist on the rise to school.

They sang  _ Meet Me in the Hallway  _ in unison to each other and Stiles practically screams  _ Kiwi _ .

Once they get to the school Stiles turns to Jackson. “We're really doing this?” 

“We're doing this. He grins and steps out of the Porsche. He goes to the other side and opens the door for Stiles, and without a second thought he pushes him up against the passengers side door and kisses him passionately. They ignore the gasps and hoots and hollers from the other students as they slowly pulled away.

“You will never be my dirty little secret again. And I'm sorry made you feel like that I'm sorry i made you think that i was embarrassed of you, and I'm sorry that i chose Lydia” Jackson promises and Stiles just kisses him in reply. 

“I love you. I love you so much. But I'm not gonna lie, I am still hurt. But you have the rest of your life to make it up to me.” he grins and Jackson snorts.

“You'll probably end up talking so much that my head blows up, but I love you, too.” he smiles and Stiles lightly kisses him again.

They turns their heads when they hear a small gasp and see Scott. 

“But….him? And, you two. What about Lydia? Oh my god. You're together. Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?!” Scott ends up whining Jackson snorts yet again. 

“i think we broke him.” 

Stiles Laughs and punches Jackson lightly before looking at Scott. “i love him, Scotty.”

The newly turned werewolf nods before smiling goofily. “Tell me all about it!” He grins and Stiles smiles and his best friends immediate acceptance. 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Jackson and he nods, so he throws his arms over Scott's shoulders as tells him everything while Jackson walks next time him and held his hand.

/*/*/*/*/*

 

During lunch, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny sat with each other while Jackson, Scott, and Danny talked about lacrosse. Stiles turned to Jackson and kisses his cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers so it was just between the and Jackson grins before kissing him on the lips.

“I love you.”

“You forgot the ‘too’.” 

“No I didn't. Because that means that I love you in addition to you lovin me.but I'll love you forever. Even when you don't love me.” Jackson explains and Stiles stiles even wider. 

“You fucking sap..” He teases and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite fic I've ever written. :):)


End file.
